Otokage
by XxDarkAngel1127xX
Summary: What happens when Sakura is almost killed by Karin? What happened when the Akatsuki gets involved? And what happens when Sakura somehow becomes Otokage? Sorry for the bad summary. Kind of slow ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

"Any last words bitch?" Karin sneered.

Sakura could only grunt. Sasuke and Karin had come back to the village about one year ago. She had a long gash on her arm and leg, three broken ribs, kunais sticking out of her back, and a punctured wound. It was a miricle that she was still alive and breathing.

"No one's going to come save you." Karin said.

Sakura knew it was true. No one would come. It was still dark and her 'friends' wouldn't come either.

_Flashback..._

Sakura skipped happily to Ichiraku's. She had finally memorized all 523 different poisons that Tsunade had assigned. Just as she rounded the corner to Ichiraku's, she heard some talking. About her.

"I'm thinking of dropping Sakura as my apprentice soon." Tsunade said.

There was a painful stab at Sakura's chest.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think she's cut out to be a nin let alone a medical nin." Tsunade replied.

Stab.

"She doesn't have any special qualities other than that ridiculous pink hair and green eyes." Tsunade continued.

"Don't forget that ridiculous forhead." Ino added.

Sakura heard her friends nod.

"Karin would make a good apprentice." Tsunade commented.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks Sakura has no special qualities other than her hair and eyes." Naruto said. "You should relieve her of her ninja status. I'm getting tired of saving Sakura all the time."

"Hn. Dobe, don't talk so loudly." Sasuke said.

Sakura felt hope well up in her chest.

"Though I doubt she'll hear anything because that big forhead of hers would probably deflect everything." Sasuke continued. "She's still annoying and pathetic."

"Her hopes shattered like her heart.

"Sometimes I wish that I could enter her body and kill her." Ino said. "I actually thought about it during the chuunin exams. I went easy on the poor girl so she wouldn't be permanently scarred."

Tears threatened to spill out of Sakura's eyes.

"She doesn't train either." Kakashi said. "I wonder how she even became a jounin anyways. Probably pure luck."

Hot tears cascaded down Sakura's face. Her nails dug into her palms drawing blood. She turned away and ran all the way back home.

_Flashback end..._

Sakura didn't say anything back then. Even if none of that was true. Tsunade's training wasn't difficult. It was easy. But Sakura was afraid of hurting her mentor's feelings if she said that the training was to easy. Sakura didn't need to be saved. She could take care of herself. But she was afraid that she would hurt her best friend's pride if she told him that se didn't need his protection. Sakura wasn't pathetic and weak. She was just trying I be nice to Sasuke because everyone was shunning him. She was nice because she was afraid of losing him again. Sakura knew Ino wasn't going easy in her during the chuunin exams. She was trying her best. But Sakura didn't want Ino to feel bad so she purposely made the battle a tie. Sakura did train. Just not with Kakashi because he was always focused on Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura just didn't want to make her reached feel bad. And because of those sympathetic feelings, Sakura was now bleeding to death. She could have easily smashed Karin's face into the ground, especially training so hard with Hinata, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru. But she didn't. Her 'friends' would ask why she did it and who would believe Sakura when she would say that Karin had tried to kill her? No one. Because they always took Karin's side.

"Now, how should I kill you? Torture? Dehydration? Starvation? Hypothermia? Maybe I'll just leave you to bleed to death." Karin laughed. "Yeah... Yeah! I'll just let you bleed to death!"

Wth that, Karin jumped away laughing like a maniac. Sakura painfully sat up against a tree and watched the blood seep through her cuts.

_I'm tired..._ Sakura thought

_'Whoa Saku. Don't go to sleep! You won't wake up if you_ do!' Inner screamed.'And_ you still need to kick some serious Team 7 and Ino-pig butt!'_

Sakura mentally locked her inner in a closet and focused on breathing. Her arms lay limp on her sides, too sore to do anything. She noticed her breathing was getting shallower and shallower. Sakura tried keeping conscious. Everythig was going fuzzy.

_Maybe dying here isn't such a bad idea..._

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Sorry of this chapter is a little short! The other ones will be longer. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar and spelling. I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL P.O.V.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Everything hurt. Especially Sakura's chest. Her eyelids felt glued shut. Everything was dark. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Even that hurt. She blinked a couple times to get rid of the sleep. The first thing she noticed was that she was breathing.

_I...I'm alive?_ Sakura thought.

_**'No shit** **Sherlock.'**_ Inner said.

_Inner?_

_**'Yep! I saved you from certain** death.'_

_Why?_

_**'Because Sak, if you die, I die. And I don't want to die yet! I mean we haven't even had our first kiss! And there are tons of smexy beasts**_** around.'**

_So you didn't save me because you were worried?_

Inner laughed sheepishly. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes and craned her neck to get a better look around. The room she was in, was completely white. Except for some pictures and chairs. She heard the steady beep of the heart moniter.

_Let's see if I can get up._ Sakura thought. _Or at least move..._

Sakura hesitantly moved her arm. A jolt of pain shot up her arm. She bit her lip to prevent herself from gasping in pain. She felt unusually empty and weak. Sakura tensed when she heard footsteps. The door slid open silently. Sakura looked to her side. She saw three people at the door. Two males and one female. The first male had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The second male had black hair and red eyes. And the girl had sandy brown hair, forest green eyes and a splash of freckles across her face.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need some Asprin." Sakura replied. "Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? How long was I out?"

"Whoa there pinky. Slow down. Kei, Rin and I found you bleeding to death in the forest while we were on morning patrol. You were out for about a week. Kei is the blonde, Rin is the chick and I'm Itsuki. You're in the Village hidden by the Sound hospital." Itsuki explained.

Sakura felt a feeling of dread pool in her stomach. Her breathing came out in short pants. She was in Ooruchimaru's village... Where he killed and expiramented on countless innocent people. The heart moniter began beeping uncontrollably.

"Hey! It's ok! Ooruchimaru isn't here anymore. He disappeared." Rin said quickly.

Sakura's breathing slowly calmed down.

"Since we introduced ourselves...could you tell us who you are?" Kei asked.

"Right. Sakura Haruno. Konoha jounin and medical nin." Sakura said.

"Is everything ok? You seemed kind of upset saying that last part." Rin said.

"I-I'm f-fine. My... My injuries are just a bit sore." Sakura said.

"You're lying." Rin said. "What happened?"

Sakura didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was because she felt so vunerable. Maybe it was because Rin, Kei and Itsuki seemed like such nice people. Or maybe, Sakura just needed a friend. Tears blurred her vision.

"I...I was actually targeted. By a girl named Karin. She came back to Konoha with Sasuke. My former teammate. She... I don't know what I did to make her so upset... She just tried killing me while we were on a mission. I could have easily taken her down. But I didn't... Because my team wouldn't believe me if I said that Karin had attacked me first." Sakura explained shakily.

Rin wrapped her arms around Skaura's shaking form.

"Everyone... Everyone in Konoha except for four others thought I was weak. My former team and best friend... They... They called me weak. Pathetic. Annoying. But I'm not. My sensei never trained me because he was too focused on Sasuke's curse mark. And Naruto's potential. He never took the time to train me. My mentor, Tsunade-shi-, Tsunade-sama, said that she was going to relieve me of my ninja status. She didn't think I could handle the life of a ninja. But I could. My friends helped train me. I'm ANBU level. But nobody cares...I have nobody now..." Sakura cried.

"Shh... Shhh... It's ok. Just let it all out." Rin coaxed. "You don't have nobody. You have me. You have Kei. You have Itsuki. You have all of us now."

Twenty minutes later, Sakura stopped crying and dried her tears.

"Sorry if I burdened you." Sakura said.

"It's fine. You aren't a burden." Kei said. "I think that you're amazing for being able to put up with that shit."

Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Why do I feel so weak by the way? I feel...empty." Sakura said.

"We had to seal away your chakra. You were being really destructive when the nurses and doctors were healing you." Itsuki explained.

"Oh. When will it be back?"

"About two weeks."

Sakura frowned.

"Oh. Thanks for taking care of me but I really should be going now." Sakura said.

"Already? You're still recovering!" Kei exclaimed.

"Well I still have to let my friends know I'm ok." Sakura said.

Kei, Itsuki and Rin frowned.

"Ok... We'll walk you to the gates." Rin said.

AT THE GATES...

One thing that Sakura noticed when Kei, Rin and Itsuki escorted her to the gate was that the village was filled with criminals. Along with other sound nins and civilians. They even seemed to get along great. She had never seen any crimanal that happy before.

"Hey, how come this place has a lot of criminals?" Sakura asked when they arrived at the gates.

"Well... This place is kind of like a shelter for criminals. They can act like there real selves here and not get judged or attacked. Of course it a criminal harms anyone in any way, he/she will be kicked out. Surprisingly, when the Otokage allowed criminals to stay here, the village was fine with it so...yeah..." Kei explained.

"Ahhhh... I see." Sakura said. "Thanks for bringing me to the gates by the way."

"You're welcome. Come back anytime ok Sakura?" Rin said.

"Sure." _If I don't die first..._

Sakura waved goodbye to Rin, Kei and Itsuki and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

TIMESKIP ONE WEEK...

Some of Sakura's chakra started coming back making it much easier for her to travel longer distances. Along to way back to Konoha, she picked up a discarded brown cloak. It kept her warm and hidden. It was mid-afternoon when Sakura arrived at Konoha's gates.

_Here goes everything..._ Sakura thought.

_**'I suggest we go and kick some major Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Ino, Kakashi and Tsunade** **ass!'**_ Inner thought.

_Don't forget I have next to no chakra and they would most likely kill me._ Sakura thought.

Inner shut up and let Sakura walk into Konoha's gates unnoticed. Sakura was surprised when she saw no one at the gates. It was probably Karin and Ino's turn to guard and they probably ditched to go shopping of hook up with some guys. Sakura stared blankly into space. Her hood hid her face and hair well. She let her feet carry her around. Before she knew it, Sakura was at the graveyard.

_Might as well visit mom and dad's grave..._ Sakura thought.

Sakura trudged through the graveyard. As she approached her parents' grave, she saw a new addition. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what it said.

**Sakura Haruno**

**XXXX-XXXX**

**Killed in Action**

**May she forever rest in peace**

****Sakura felt her hands clench into fists. Blood dripped onto the grass. She suddenly heard footsteps and moved as quickly as possible behind a bush. From her hiding spot, Sakura saw five figures. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino and Karin. Kakashi had his typical orange book in his hand.

"Too bad Sakura died." Naruto said.

"Who cares Dobe? She was too clingy." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! I searched hours for her body!" Karin said.

"True. She was way too violent anyways." Naruto commented.

"She was never a good shopping partner." Ino said.

"And she wasn't much of a ninja either." Kakashi said.

Silence.

"Well! We're done here! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto said happily.

Everyone agreed and left. As soon as they left, the sky darkened and began raining. Heavily. Sakura stood up from her hiding spot. Her bright emerald eyes were now lifeless and dull. Everyone thought she was dead. Gone. Nobody searched for her body.

What did she have to live for now?

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked thins chapter better than the first. Please inform me of any spelling, mistakes or grammar. I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sakura stumbled through Amegakure. It was drizzling softly making it seem like mist. Skaura's injuries were throbbing. Her arm was bleeding again since she didn't change or clean the bandages earlier. Thoughts swirled around in her head making her dizzy.

_Ok! That's it! I need to forget about what happened and calm down!_ Sakura thought.

**_'Finally! You're doing_ something!'** Inner exclaimed. _**'Let's go get drunk and laid!'**_

For once, Sakura agreed with Inner. Not the getting laid part. Just the getting drunk part. She limped to the closest bar and sat beside a large man. A really big man. He had about 3 sake bottles in front of him but he didn't give a single indication that he was drunk. Beside him was another man. He was just drinking tea. Sakura shrugged it off and holared for the bartender.

"Bottle of sake please!" she shouted.

"A-are you sure? Maybe some tea? Or-"

"Just get me sake." Sakura hissed glaring at the bartender.

The bartender hurried off the get Sakura her order. She sighed and massaged her temples. Sakura reached into her bag and brought out her hitai-ate and a kunai. She brushed her fingers along the smooth metal remembering all the memories. With a flick of her wrist, Sakura made a deep cut through her hitai-ate. She tied it around her neck just as her sake came. She snatched the bottle and drank out of that directly. One hour later, Sakura had finished drinking three bottles and was obviously hammered. The two men beside her didn't do anything.

"That's enough sake for you pinky." the man beside her said.

Sakura drunkly looked to her side.

"What are you? *hic* My dad?" she slurred.

She swore she heard a chuckle from the man. He removed his hat and pulled his cloak down to show Sakura his face. Gravity defying blue hair, blue tinted skin, gills. Skaura looked unimpressed.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." she slurred. "And that, *hic* must mean that's Itachi *hic* Uchiha."

Itachi removed his hat and also pulled his cloak lower. Sakura took another sip of her sake before being thrown over Kisame's shoulder.

"What *hic* are you doing?! *hic*" she exclaimed.

"We have orders from Leader-sama to capture you alive." Itachi said.

"This is kidnapping. Not capturing."

"Same thing Pinky." Kisame said.

Sakura gave a small pout and pounded weakly on Kisame's back. He just chuckled and threw some money on the table for all the sake.

"Let. Me. Go." Sakura said. "I can walk."

"What? No attempt to escape?" Kisame said.

Sakura glared at his back. Kisame and Itachi jumped into the forest ignoring the rain. Sakura was silent for a couple minutes before she was going to go crazy.

"I always wondered." Sakura said.

"Wondered what?" Kisame asked.

"About the blonde guy that looks like a barbie doll and has the mouth-on-hands bloodline." Sakura said.

"Deidara? What about him?" Kisame asked getting curious.

"Since he has mouths on his hands... Does he have mouths on his... lower regions?"

Silence.

One.

Two.

Three.

Kisame burst out laughing.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself kitten. I'm not looking down there." Kisame laughed.

"What about Sasori?" Sakura said. "Does he have a reproductive organ? Since he's a puppet and all. Does he have different sizes? Can he take it off and clean it? What about your leader. Does he have piercings on his jewels?"

By now, Kisame was cracking up. He almost dropped Sakura four times. And Itachi, was struggling to keep a smile/smirk off his face.

"I like you Kitten." Kisame laughed.

* * *

KONOHA...

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata stuttered. "Sa-Sakura ca-can't be d-d-dead!"

"I'm sorry Hinata, but Skaura is gone." Tsunade said solemnly.

"I highly doubt that Ugly is dead." Sai said also not wanting one of his precious friends to be dead.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you even search for her body?" Shikamaru asked.

"I searched for hours for her body." Karin sniffed. "I couldn't find it."

"Just how did she die?" Neji asked.

"She woke up early and I follwed her curious to where she was going, and then...I saw her with the AKATSUKI!" Karin wailed. "She threatened that if I told anyone what I saw, she would kill me! Bu-but after I left, I heard a scream so I went back to Sakura and I saw so much blood. Everywhere."

Hinata was shaking. Shaking with rage. She had never heard a lie that fake before.

"It's ok Karin-chan! It's not your fault!" Naruto said. "If that bitch threatened to kill you and was working with the Akatsuki, then she deserved to die."

SLAP

The sound echoed around the room. A red mark appeared on Naruto's face. He brought his hand up to his cheek and looked at who slapped him. Hinata was shaking. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"What the hell Hinata?!" Nauto yelled.

"Shut up! You deserved it! How can you say Sakura-chan deserves to die?!" Hinata yelled. "I can't believe you would believe Karin's lie like that! Sakura is alive! I know she is! Karin is just a liar!"

"Neji! Restrain Hinata! Right now!" Tsunade ordered.

Neji made to move to stop her.

"What are you waiting for?" Tsunade snapped.

"I'm afraid I cannot obey your orders Hokage-sama." Neji stated coldly. "I, in fact, agree with everything Hinata says."

"This is all so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Someone who finally understands-"

"I mean, you're all troublesome." Shikamaru said interrupting Tsunade and glaring sharply at Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ino. "It's troublesome to have to put up with idiots and liars."

With that, Shikamaru poofed out leaving a very stunned Hokage. Sai, Hinata and Neji followed shortly leaving nothing behind.

* * *

BACK TO SAKURA...

Sakura was sound asleep on Kisame's shoulder. Itachi had to admit that the pink-haired kunoichi was certainly entertaining. After Sakura had fallen asleep, Kisame and Itachi travelled in silence until they reached the Akatsuki base. Itachi and Kisame brought Sakura to Pein's office.

"Leader-sama, we have brought the kunoichi." Itachi said.

"I trust that you had no problem." Pein said.

"Nope. She came willingly." Kisame said. "She slashed her hitai-ate."

"Itachi, bring Sakura to a guest room and have Konan bring her some new clothing when she wakes up." Pein ordered.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

Kisame and Itachi left Pein's office.

"Well! I'm going to grab something to eat!" Kisame said heading for the kitchen.

Itachi said nothing. He carried Sakura bridal style up two flights of stairs and opened a door three down to the left from his. He set the feather light kunoichi on the bed and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful. So unlike the distraught and lonely ninja she was when she entered the bar. Itachi glanced at Sakura one last time before closing the door.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

Sakura had no idea where she was. An she remembered nothing. Her head felt like it was splitting open. No matter how much Sakura just wanted to go back to sleep, she forced herself on her feet and took baby steps to the door. She cautiously peered out of her room. No one was in the hall. She walked silently down two flights of stairs. The place looked friendly enough. No rats, some garbage, nicely lit hallways, multiple rooms. Sakura follwed her sense of hearing to what seemed like the living room. She saw four men on a couch watching tv. A large blue shark looking man, a blonde that looked like Ino, a man with slicked back silver hair and a redhead like Gaara. She identified them as, Sharky, Barbie, Old Man and... Sasori?!

_What the...!? I thought I killed him!_ Sakura thought.

**_'Oh shut up and enjoy the sight! Be glad a hunk like him is_ alive!'** Inner shouted.

Sasori turned his head and caught a flash of pink. He narrowed his eyes and realized that it was Sakura Haruno. The woman who killed him. She looked extremly awkward standing there not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

Deidara, Hidan and Kisame turned their attention to the pink-haired kunoichi. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled and she had light bed head hair. Hidan whistled lowly.

"That is one hot fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled. "I'd fuck her."

"Sorry, I'm not interested in old men." Sakura scowled.

Deidara and Kisame cracked up while Hidan lunged at Sakura. Being at ANBU level, Sakura still knew how to survive without chakra. She jumped to the side landed clumsily on her feet. Her injuries were throbing. She did a backflip to avoid a kunai only to regret her choice. She fell to her knees and coughed. She had forgotten about her still healing punctured wound. Hidan stopped attacking when he saw Sakura coughing up blood.

"What the fuck?" he said.

"I'm *cough cough* good!" Sakura coughed.

"You ok Kitten?" Kisame asked.

"Just peachy." Sakura coughed again.

"What did you do to our guest Hidan?" a voice asked.

"I didn't do anything to the bitch. She just started coughing like a pussy." Hidan said.

"Hey Konan, what's wrong with Kitten?" Kisame asked.

Sakura coughed one last time before drawing in a shaky breath.

"Nothing is wrong. Just healing." Sakura said. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You're in the Akatsuki base. Pein-sama wants you to be our medic." Konan said.

"Medic?" Sakura echoed. "As much as I would love to, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Can I sacrifice the bitch to Jashin-sama?" Hidan asked.

Everyone ignored him.

"We will us force to make you our medic if you do not become our medic willingly." Sasori threatened.

"I mean, that I can't because I have no chakra." Sakura said lifting up her shirt.

She showed them the seal.

"How long is it going to last?" Konan asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe five more days?" Sakura said.

"I see." Konan said thoughtfully. "Would you like a bath?"

"That would be great." Sakura said gratefully.

Sakura, with Konan's help, got up to her feet.

"Oh Kitten?" Kisame said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any spelling, mistakes or grammar.**

**I am going to change the story a little so that Asuma and Jiraiya are still alive, all of the Akatuski members are alive, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Suigetsu and Juugo are also a part of Konoha now.**

**So, thanks for reading again. I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sakura hissed in pain as she slid into the hot bathtub. Konan picked up the sponge and gently scrubbed away the dirt, sweat and blood. It was silent.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave your village?" Konan asked breaking the silence. "You were one of the most loyal ninja to Konoha."

Sakura let a sigh past her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"I left because I hate Konoha." Sakura whispered. "I hate that stupid good-for-nothing village. I hate how everyone thinks I'm weak. I hate how no one has faith in me. I hate Ino, I hate Sasuke, I hate Karin, I hate Kakashi, I hate Naruto and I hate myself."

"Why do you hate yourself?" Konan asked feeling slightly curious.

"I hate myself for hating everything about Konoha." Sakura replied looking at Konan.

Konan could easily see the pain and suffering that Sakura had to go through when she was in Konoha. She looked like a kicked puppy.

"My grandfather said that everyone has some good inside them." Sakura continued. "I used to believe that 100%, but I'm not so sure anymore. I don't think Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Karin, Kakashi and Tsunade have good in them anymore. And I hate myself for thinking like that. They all did so much for me when I was a Konoha nin and now, I want them to suffer..."

Sakura hung her head in shame. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks making the water ripple. Her nails dug painfully into her calves.

"I don't even know what I'm living for anymore. I should have let Hidan kill me." Sakura sniffed.

SLAP!

Sakura clutched her cheek looking up at Konan in suprise.

"You can't say such things." she said. "You shouldn't hate yourself for feeling something everyone feels. We'll find something for you worth living for. So don't say that you should have let that idiot kill you." Konan continued gently embracing the broken pink haired kunoichi.

How long had Sakura wanted to hear that it was ok for her feel such an awful emotion? How long had it been since she recieved such kind words? How long had it been since she felt such a gentle hug? Sakura shakily brought her arms up and hugged Konan back tightly like her life depended on it.

Twenty miniutes later, Konan left the bathroom to let Sakura change. And for some reason, Sakura felt calm...better...almost happy.

_I can't believe I feel so relaxed when I'm basically living with a bunch of S-class crimanals._ Sakura mused.

_**'A bunch of HOT,**_** SEXY**,_** S-class**_** crimanals!'** Inner purred.

Sakura mentally glared at Inner and pulled on a simple v-neck red t-shirt. She exited the washroom and headed for the kitchen... or tried to. She was lost! Already! She wandered aimlessly around the Akatsuki base admiring the structure. Who knew S-class crimanals had such good taste in interior designing? Not looking where she was going, she bumped into something hard and warm. Stumbling back slightly, Sakura apologized.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." she said.

Looking up, she made eye contact with Itachi Uchiha.

"Hn." he said.

Sakura mantally rolled her eyes. What was it with Uchihas and that monotone syllable?

"What is it with you Uchihas and that...syllable?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

"Is it generic?"

"Hn."

"What does that even mean?"

"Hn."

Now Sakura was getting pissed. She pouted angrily which Itachi somehow found highly amusing.

"If you say 'hn' one more time, I'll rip your balls off and shove them so far up your ass you choke." Sakura threatened.

"Aa."

Itachi restrained a chuckle when he saw the pink haired kunoichi try and rip her hair out in frustration. Just as she was about to scream something extremly unlady like, her stomach growled loudly. All of Sakura's anger quickly disappered into embarrassment.

"Come." Itachi said.

Not waiting for her reply, Itachi spun around on his heel and started heading for the kitchen. Sakura scrambled to keep up with his long strides. A couple turns later, they arrived in the kitchen. Sakura was practically drooling when she smelled the delicious aroma of food. Konan was making and omlet while she watched the pizza. Kisame, Hidan and Deidara were sitting at the table waiting impatiently for the pizza.

"Is the fucking pizza done yet bitch?!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up and wait!" Konan yelled.

Sakura slipped into the kitchen quietly sitting beside Kisame.

"Nice of you to join us Kitten." Kisame said with a large grin. "Did you get lost?"

"Yep. This place is huge!" Sakura said. "How can you not get lost?"

Kisame shrugged.

"How did you get here if you were lost, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Mr. Lord of all Emos showed me the way." Sakura said glaring at Itachi who was sitting quietly on the opposite side on Sakura.

Hidan laughed at his new nickname.

"What did you make the bitch fuck out at you?" Hidan laughed.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

Sakura facepalmed.

"That." Sakura said. "He kept saying 'hn'. And then stopped to say 'aa'."

"How did you get him to do that?" Konan asked.

"She said that she would 'rip off my balls and shove them so far up my ass I choke'." Itachi said.

Kisame, Hidan and Deidara burst out laughing.

"It was just like when you were drunk!" Kisame laughed.

Sakura cocked her head to the side obviously confused.

"You were talking about some...jewels." Kisame said. "You asked if Deidara had mouths below and if Sasori could remove his below and clean it and it Leader-sama had piercings below too."

Sakura's face flushed deep red and looked down in embarrassment. Sasori and Pein had just walked in when they heard what Kisame said about what Sakura said about their ahems.

"I wasn't thinking properly." Sakura said in defence.

"Pizza is done." Konan said saving Sakura from an extremly awkward situation.

To say it was a war to get a slice of pizza was an understatement. Sakura watched in horror as Hidan, Kisame and Deidara were punching each other.

"Do they always do this?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Hn." he replied.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"If you try, you will be killed." Sasori said. "It is best if you eat while they are still fighting."

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Because you are a guest." Sasori replied.

Sakura took a slice of pizza and bit into it. It was the best tasting pizza ever. Or maybe she was so hungry that it could taste like cardboard and she wouldn't notice. Soon, Sakura had eaten half of the large pizza.

"What the fuck, bitch!" Hidan yelled. "You ate half the fucking pizza!"

"Don't call me bitch!" Sakura yelled back. "It wasn't my fault that you were too busy fighting to actually split up the pizza!"

"Stupid bitch. I should sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." Hidan sneered.

"I told you not to call me bitch!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!"

Before anyone could do anything, Sakura leapt across the table and grabbed Hidan's collar and was roughly shaking him.

"You damn old man! I told you not to call me bitch!" Sakura yelled.

"Kitten's got claws." Kisame whistled.

"Isn't she supposed to be our medic, yeah?" Deidara whispered.

"Damn bitch! You're even fucking hot when you're angry!" Hidan smirked.

Sakura turned red with anger and ploped down on a couch after whacking him on the head. Who knew living with S-class crimanls could be so infuriating?

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling or grammar.**

**I'm thinking of writing another Naruto story but I'm not sure if I should. Please leave a review with your thoughts. I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

NORMAL P.O.V.

Three more days. Three more days until Sakura got her chakra back. She leaned on the balcony railing and watched Deidara and Sasori train. It was obvious that Sasori had the upperhand but Deidara had more determination.

_**'WHOA THERE! THOSE ABS LOOK DELICIOUS!'**_Inner whistled when Sasori and Deidara took off their shirts.

_Shut up Inner. They're S-class criminals._ Sakura thought.

_**'HOT S-class criminals!'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and focused on the match. Oh how she wanted to train too. She couldn't help feeling the ache to stretch her muscles.

"Do you have any dummies to train on?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Follow me." he said.

Sakura's face lit up as she followed Itachi. Two minutes later, they entered a large training ground. There were plenty of dummies to train on. Itachi stood off in the corner and watched Sakura stretch and take her time getting used to a chakra deprived body. As time went on, she got faster and faster at moving. Itachi was grateful that the pink haired kunoichi didn't push herself too hard. If she did, Itachi would be responsible for carrying her back to her room. They went 10 minutes of silence before Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"How many members are in the Akatsuki?" she asked.

"Ten including Leader-sama and myself." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"How long have you been part of the Akatsuki?"

"Seven years."

"Where are the other Akatsuki members?"

"Classified information."

Sakura wanted to smack herself. Trying to make a conversation with Itachi was like talking to a rock. She punched the dummy's head. It only made a dent. She growled to herself. This was the seventh time she only mad a dent in the head.

"Kunoichi." Itachi said. "The reason you cannot take off the dummy's head is because you do not have anything motivating you to hit it."

"Motivation?" she echoed.

Itachi nodded.

"Think of protecting someone or taking someone's life." Itachi suggested.

_I... I want to protect Hinata, Sai, Shika and Neji..._ Sakura thought. _And I want to destroy everyone else in Konoha..._

With those thoughts in mind, Sakura brought her fist back and threw hard punch at the dummy's head. It blew straight off flying a couple feet away. A smile broke out on Sakura's face.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. "Thank you Ita-!"

SakUra tilted her head but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly, five kunaisus hot towards Sakura. As if programmed, Sakura leapt out of the way and brought out a kunai to block three shuriken.

She landed on her feet and glared at the shadows. Itachi emerged and stared at her emotionlessly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Leader-sama has give orders the train you until you are fit to use chakra again." Itachi replied.

"So, we're only doing Taijutsu?"

Itachi nodded.

"Bring it on." Sakura smirked.

* * *

AT KONOHA...

Sai masked his face of disgust with a fake smile when he entered Ichiraku's and saw Karin and Sasuke sucking face.

"This is not a good place to suck face." Sai said breaking up Karin and Sasuke.

Suigetsu noisily slurped his ramen.

"I've been trying to get them to stop for 15 minutes." he said. "Where's the hot bitch with pink hair?"

Sai's smile just got faker as the dull ache in his chest got heavier.

"Ugly is dead." he replied.

Sai almost flinched waiting for Sakura to come out of no where at hit him for calling her 'Ugly'. His chest only got heavier when nothing happened.

"Damn. She was hot too..." Suigetsu said. "And has a bigger chest than you, Karin.

She let out a frustrated yelled and tried to hit Suigetsu. He dodged laughing and casually left. As soon as his back was to Sasuke, Karin and Sai, his smile dropped into a frown.

_Damn Karin, you really are twisted. Killing my sparring buddy just so you can be the slut you are and hook up with duck-butt._ Suigetsu thought.

WITH HINATA...

"Open the door Hinata!" Neji said banging on her door.

"N-No!" Hinata yelled. "L-Leave me a-alone!"

Neji sighed. He had tried everything to get Hinata out. Even trying brute force! Neji sighed again and left leaving Hinata to cry alone.

WITH SHIKAMARU...

Shikamaru sat at Sakura's grave with a shogi board. He moved a piece and then waited the precise amount of time that Sakira would use to make a move. Then he would make another move.

"I win again." he said.

He waited for Sakura to yell that he cheated. But nothing happened. He sighed and brought out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and lit it.

"Dying is probably the most troublesome thing you have ever done." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

WITH SAKURA...

Sakura let out a loud sneeze.

"Aw man. I wonder who's talking about me now..." she said.

Her chest heaved up and down as she hungrily drank in the air. Training with Itachi was probably one of the most tiring things that Sakura had ever had to do. While Sakura had multiple scratches and bruises and was covered in sweat, Itachi had not broken a single drop of sweat and only had a couple bruises.

"Get cleaned up." Itachi said. "Dinner is in 30 minutes."

He grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and left the training room.

"Stupid arrogant Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass prick." Sakura mumbled.

"Wow,un. You're not dead yet." Deidara said crouching beside Sakura.

"She let out a small 'eep' and scrambled up.

"You...You Akatsuki members must enjoy seeing me terrified popping out of no where." Sakura scowled.

"You make it to easy, un." Deidara said. "Come on. I have orders from Leader-sama to bring you back to your room."

Sakura fell a step behind him and stared in awe at their base.

"This place is amazing." she breathed.

"With Konan as our decorator, this place can't look bad,un." Deidara said.

Sakura was silent for a moment.

"I think I misjudged you guys."

"Yeah, un. Many people do that."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6

NORMAL P.O.V.

As soon as Sakura woke up, she noticed something was missing. Her injuries. She frantically felt her body searching for the dull ache of her muscles. Nothing. No blood, no soreness.

_What? What's going on? Did someone heal me while I was sleeping?_ Sakura thought.

**_'No you idiot! Your chakra is back! You healed yourself_**** dipshit!'** Inner said.

Sakura paid no attention to Inner's insults. She tried concentrating her chakra into her hand. The familiar green aura surrounded her hand giving off a quiet humming sound. She shot out of bed and threw off the covers. She didn't expect her chakra to come back so soon! She felt like she could do anything!

"I got it back! My chakra's back!" Sakura yelled happily running into the kitchen.

Everyone stared back at her. Hidan and Kisame had a perverted grin on his face while Deidara was having a nosebleed. Sakura looked confused before Konan cleared her throat and pointed to her chest. Sakura looked down and immediately covered her chest with her arms. Her see-through white v-neck t-shirt had drifted down revealing her lacy black bra. Murmuring some curses, she rushed out of the kitchen to her room and grabbed a hoodie.

"I got my chakra back!" Sakura said once she was more covered up.

"Already, un?" Deidara said recovering from his earlier nosebleed.

"I thought you had another one or two days." Kisame said.

"Me too! But I got it back earlier!" Sakura said.

"Can you heal Deidara now?" Kisame asked.

"Heal Deidara? What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

Grinning sheepishly, Deidara took off his Akatsuki cloak revealing his stitched arm. Sakura gasped and quickly rushed over.

"Idiot! What did you do?!" Sakura asked.

"It may or may not have been blown away during a fight, un." Deidara replied.

Sakura didn't say anything. Focusing chakra into her hands, she began examining his arm. All the nerves and muscles were connected wrong and the part where his arms were blown off was inflamed and infected.

"Well? How does it look, un?" Deidara asked when Sakura was done examining his arm.

Sakura whacked the back of his head.

"The person who reconnected your arm is and idiot. I'm surprised your entire arm hasn't been amputated yet." Sakura scowled.

"Might not want to let Kakuzu hear you." Kisame said.

"Can you fix his arm?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take a lot of time before he can use his arm properly." Sakura replied. "If possible, I want to start right now while my chakra reserves are full."

"I will notify Pein-sama."

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

Sakura stood over Deidara's unconscious body, Itachi only meters away watching the pink haired kunoichi. Gathering chakra into her hands, Sakura gently placed them over the 'dead' part of Deidara's arm. Itachi watched in mild fascination as as the once wrinkly dark charred skin slowly became more recognizably human. He watched as Sakura tried fixing the 'dead' part trying to make it look more like Deidara's skin tone. Eventually, she gave up trying to save chakra. She carefully moved her hand on the upper part of Deidara's arm. Itachi saw Deidara twitch slightly when Sakura began healing the infected area.

"Itachi, I need you help to hold him down." Sakura said quietly.

Itachi obeyed and firmly held down the blonde. Sakura's face scrunched up in concentration and began properly reconnecting the nerves. Deidara's body immediately started thrashing around. Itachi's grip tightened. Sweat beaded on Sakura's forehead. She quickly wiped it away before going back to fixing Deidara's arm.

* * *

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

Sakura cut the medical stitches finishing her operation on Deidara's arm. She was slightly disappointed when she couldn't match Deidara's skin tone to the not so dead arm. She slid down to the ground resting her aching body. She felt drained.

"I suggest that you do not try getting up Haruno-san." Itachi said.

"Sakura. Just Sakura. Haruno-san makes me sound old." Sakura said trying to get up despite Itachi's warning and her aching muscles.

As soon as she was on her feet, she fell back to the ground. Growling in frustration, she tried again only taking a couple steps before falling again. Itachi quickly made his way over to her and picked her up. Bridal style. He was surprised at how light she weighed.

"H-hey! P-put me down!" Sakura shouted!

She was pretty sure her face was completely red. She had never been carried this way before.

"You are not fit to walk." Itachi said. "Leader-sama requests your presence in two hours."

Sakura shut her mouth after that and let Itachi carry her too her room. Luckily Hiden and Kisame weren't around to make fun of her. Itachi place her worn out body onto her bed and quickly left the room.

**_'You were just carried by THE Itachi Uchiha! I can now die happy!'_ **Inner squealed.

_What's so good about being carried about Itachi?_ Sakura thought.

_**'If you haven't noticed, Itachi is sex on legs! A sex god! And dare I say... WAAAAAY better looking then Naruto and Sas-gay combined!** _

_Sasuke and Naruto put together would not be pretty... Now go away. I want to rest before meeting with Pein-sama._

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER...

Itachi walked slightly in front of Sakura. Knocking on Pein's door, Itachi waited for an indication to enter.

"Come in." Pein said.

Itachi and Sakura entered.

"Have you healed Deidara's arms?" Pein asked.

"Yes, but he shouldn't go on any missions for at least a month. Take him to a medical nin regularly. Or in your case, kidnap one and make him keep his mouth shut about you guys." Sakura said.

"I see." Pein said. "As a reward, I will let you leave with an escort."

"Oh...uhh... ok?"

"Where do you wish to go?"

Konoha would be out of the question. Going to Suna would be crazy too. Especially with the truce between Konoha and Suna.

"Otogakure. That way you can enter and leave as you please. As long as you don't cause trouble." Sakura said.

"Very well. Kisame and Itachi will escort you there tomorrow morning at sunise."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I am so sorry for the late update. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sakura, Itachi and Kisame jumped from tree to tree heading towards Otogakure. Kisame had decided to tag along because he had nothing better to do.

"Why are you heading to Otogakure anyways?" Kisame asked.

"Well… Going to Konoha would be out of the question seeing as I'm dead to them and that most of them hate me." Sakura said.

"Why not just go to Suna?"

"Suna has a strong alliance with Konoha. They will bring Sakura-san to Konoha." Itachi said.

"And Otogakure is really nice now." Sakura added. "It's not as dark anymore with Ooruchimaru gone. Plus, the new Otokage allows rouge nins into the village as long as they don't screw anything up, so you guys can come visit anytime."

"So you're going to miss us?" Kisame teased.

"You wish." Sakura scoffed.

She actually would miss them. Including Hiden. Even if he did try killing her.

"I actually met three nins from Otogakure. They were really nice." Sakura added.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Sakura almost bumped into Itachi's back.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked regaining some balance.

"Two nins are heading this way." Itachi replied. "Zetsu and Kakuzu."

Just as Itachi finished speaking, Zetsu emerged from the ground while Kakuzu stopped on a branch a couple meters away.

"Why is a Konoha nin with you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Leader-sama has ordered Kisame and I to escort Sakura-san to Otogakure." Itachi replied.

"She's a missing nin too." Kisame added.

"KIA nin." Sakura corrected.

"KIA?" Kakuzu said. "You are obviously alive."

"He villages thinks her dead." Itachi said.

"**She looks delicious.**" Black Zetsu said.

Sakura slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. She was so sure that his voice wasn't that low and dangerous. At least that's what the reports said.

'_**Well the reports are wrong, Shannaro!'**_ Inner said.

"We are not allowed to eat her if Leader-sama has ordered Itachi and Kisame to escort her to Otogakure." White Zetsu said.

Now that was the voice that Sakura had heard/read about. She moved closer to Itachi feeling slightly nervous.

"Let's go." Itachi said sensing Sakura's nervousness.

Sakura and Kisame quickly followed.

"You were scared of them." Itachi stated.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Zetsu and Kakuzu."

"I'm not really scared of them. Just a bit….weary." Sakura asked. "I don't really know anything about them and from what I've heard, they're really dangerous."

"They are. And so is Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Konan, Pein and I." Itachi said.

"Yeah, but I actually spent time with you guys so I know you won't hurt me on purpose." Sakura said. "Except Hidan. He will probably hurt me on purpose. But not too badly."

"True that." Kisame chuckled.

* * *

TIMESKIP: NIGHT TIME

"I'll set up camp." Sakura said.

"I'll get the firewood." Kisame said heading into the forest with Samehada.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

Sakura sighed. What was she thinking trying to start a conversation with Itachi.

"Why did you leave your village?" Itachi asked. "Konan would not say."

Sakura was silent for a moment.

"It wasn't like I chose to leave." she started. "But I probably would have if I didn't get that mission."

Itachi waited for her to go on in more detail. He had absolutely no idea why he was so interested in her life.

"I was given an B-rank mission with Naruto, Karin and Sas-gay. On our way back, Karin decided that she wanted to get rid of me. I just let her because a couple days before that, I heard everyone talking about me. Saying I was weak, I was getting no where and I was going to get my ninja status ripped away from me." Sakura said, lower lip trembling. "Luckily, where Karin left me, was near Otogakure. Three nins, Kei, Rin and Itsuki, helped me. They're the reason I'm alive right now."

"I'm back!" Kisame said.

Sakura got up and went over to help Kisame.

"We should reach Otogakure tomorrow afternoon." Itachi said. "I suggest you get some sleep kunoichi."

_What's with him? One minute it's 'Sakura-san' and the next it's 'Kunoichi'._ Sakura thought.

_**'Don't worry Sak! It's nothing personal. Guys need to PMS too!'**_ Inner said.

Sakura couldn't help but let a small smile slip.

"Yeah. Goodnight Kisame. Goodnight Itachi. Wake me when it's my turn to take watch." Sakura said.

"Goodnight Kitten." Kisame said.

"Goodnight." Itachi said.

Sakura climbed into her sleeping bag while Kisame settled comfortably against a tree and Itachi sat up in a tree blending in with the shadows keeping watch.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"I can see the village!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Are you that eager to leave us?" Kisame teased.

"Wh-?! No! It's not like that! It's just that I've never been to Otogakure except when I was injured and I kind of want to explore." Sakura said. "And it's not like we'll never see each other again! You can come here anytime!"

Kisame just chuckled.

Itachi and Kisame walked Sakura to the front gate.

"So I guess I'll see you guys later?" Sakura said.

"Yep." Kisame said. "Take care of yourself Kitten. Don't get hurt again."

"I'll try not to." Sakura laughed giving Kisame a hug.

She turned to Itachi.

"Thank you for taking care of me for most of the time I was at the Akatsuki base. And thank you for helping me with training."

"Hn." Itachi said.

Sakura walked up to Itachi and tip toed up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran into the village. She looked behind her shoulder and waved goodbye. As soon as she was out of sight, Itachi blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Three too many times.

"Wait till I tell everyone about this!" Kisame laughed.

If looked could kill, Kisame would hardly be air.

* * *

Sakura walked along the streets of Otogakure taking in the scenes. It was just like Konoha... Except better. In a way. Getting closer North, she saw a large white building.

_That must me the Otokage's tower._ Sakura thought. _Maybe I'll stop by and tell him/her that I want to be a part of this village._

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**

**I have put up a new poll on my profile for a new Bleach story. I just want your opinion whether or not it should be an M-rated fanfic.**

**I did get a new laptop so I'm suuuuuuuuper happy right now.**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. It seems reeeeeeaaally... undeveloped? Kind of like amateur writing. But! I promise that the next couple chapter will probably be more interesting, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. **


	8. Chapter 8

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Sakura!"

Sakura spun around on her heel at the call of her name. Her eyes scanned the crowd and saw a girl around her age with sandy brown hair, dark forest green eyes and freckles.

"Rin?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"You remember me!" she exclaimed. "And you're back! Where have you been?! How are your injuries? What are you doing back here? Kei and Itsuki will be so surprised!"

"Calm down Rin." Sakura laughed. "One question at a time."

"Rin!" a voice called out. "Don't go running to random people."

Sakura looked over Rin's shoulder and saw two males running towards them. Dirty blonde hair, dark eyes and black hair and red eyes. Kei and Itsuki.

"Is that Sakura?" Kei asked.

"Yeah! That's why I ran off!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"It's nice to see again Sakura." Itsuki said.

"You too." she said.

"Where are you heading?" Rin asked.

"Just the Otokage's office." Sakura replied.

"We'll come with you." Kei said. "You'll get lost without anyone to guide you."

Sakura gave him a small smile and followed them to the Otokage's office.

"Where have you been for the past almost week?" Rin asked.

"Here, there, Amegakure." Sakura replied.

"Why Amegakure?" Itsuki asked.

"Long story short, I was brought to the Akatsuki base, stayed there for a couple days until I got my chakra back, healed one of their members, they let me go and here I am now." Sakura said.

"The Akatsuki let you live?!" Rin shouted.

"SHHH!" everyone shushed.

Rin covered her mouth with her hand.

"Were they as hot as the pictures showed?" she asked.

"Rin! Don't ask that! They're S-class criminals!" Sakura exclaimed.

"HOT S-class criminals. I'd let them kidnap me any day."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Rin was just like another Inner Sakura. Except real.

_**'Hey! I'm real!'**_Inner protested.

_Where have you been?_ Sakura thought.

_**'Here, there, IN YOUR**_** HEAD.'** Inner replied.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes and focused back on the conversation.

"So you're basically friends with them?" Kei asked.

"Let's see, Kisame: yes, Deidara: possibly, Sasori: kind of hard to be friends with someone you killed once, Konan: yes, Hidan: NO way on hell, Kakuzu: I barely met him, Zetsu: same thing, Leader-sama: he is very intimidating, Tobi: i haven't seen him yet and Itachi: hmm... He's probably just my 'baby-sitter'." Sakura listed.

"Is this Konan chick hot?"Kei asked.

"IF she heard you, you would be dying right now. And Leader-sama would probably torture you forever." Sakura replied.

Kei visibly gulped nervously.

"Here we are." Itsuki said.

Sakura looked up blocking the sun with her hand. It was HUGE. Even if it didn't have a big stone mountain with the Otokage's faces. But then again, who would want to see Ooruchimaru's pedo face everyday?

"Let's go! You'll love the Otokage!" Rin said. "He's the nicest old man ever! He doesn't even mind when we call him Ojii-san**(sp?)**!"

"Really? How long has he been ruling?" Sakura asked.

"Around three years." Rin replied.

That was the around the time of the chuunin exams.

"Aa." Sakura said.

Rin, Itsuki, and Kei led Sakura up six flights of stairs, multiple turns and multiple doors. Everyone seemed to know them.

"How does everyone know you guys?" Sakura asked.

"We're the Otokage's most trusted shinobi! We're ANBU team 1!" Rin said with a large grin.

"That means we're the best there is." Itsuki said.

"Teams here are organized by how good you are. Of course everyone is good, some shinobi need a little...more training. For example if you're on team 1, like us, that mean's we're at the top. If you're on team 10, then you not as good as the people in the higher teams." Kei explained.

Sakura nodded understanding the concept.

"Here's the Otokage's office." Rin said.

Sakura lifted her head and looked at the door. It was a nice oak color and smooth, like nothing harmful had ever touched it. Her eyes strayed to her right and saw little wood planks. They were labeled, 'Previous Otokage's' and 'Current Otokage'. Under the previous Otokage wooden planks, it said Ooruchimaru. Only. Under the current Otokage wooden plank, it said,

'Daichi Haruno'

Sakura did a double take. Daichi was the name of her grandpa!

"You ok Sak?" Rin asked.

"Th-the sign does say Daichi Haruno, right? And I am not seeing things, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, it says Daichi Haruno. That's our Otokage." Itsuki said. "Something wrong?"

"KAI!" Sakura said.

Nothing happened. The wooden plank still said Daichi Haruno. Sakura leaned forward and carefully examined the piece of wood. She carefully poked the wood.

"Something wrong?" Kei asked.

"No..." Sakura replied. "It's just... _My _name is Sakura _Haruno_, and your Otokage's name is Daichi _Haruno_, Daichi Haruno is the name of my grandpa."

* * *

"Did you successfully escort her to Otogakure?" Pein asked.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Itachi replied.

"Kitten gave Itachi a big kiss goodbye." Kisame snickered.

Itachi sent a death glare at Kisame.

"Hey! You're not allowed to kiss Sakura, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"Do not be foolish. I did not kiss her." Itachi said.

Deidara's face turned red with anger. Hidan was howling with laughter.

"Why are you so fucking overprotective of that pink-haired bitch?" Hidan asked.

"She's...my medic, yeah!" Deidara said "Dickhead."

"What'd you fucking call me to spineless he-she?!" Hidan yelled.

"Sadistic bastard!"

"Thank-fucking- you!"

"Enough." Pein said, voice echoing around the meeting room. "Take this somewhere else. Dismissed."

One by one each Akatsuki member exited the dark room. Konan sighed.

"I wonder how they're even part of this organization." Konan muttered.

"They are here because of their fighting abilities." Pein said.

Silence.

"I miss having another girl around the base already." Konan sighed.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. **

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	9. Chapter 9

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Grandpa?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Are you sure OUR otokage is your Ojii-san?!" Kei asked.

"I won't be sure until I see him." Sakura said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Placing her hand on the suddenly slightly intimidating door, she pushed it open.

"Rin? Itsuki? Kei? Do you need anything?" a man with graying red/pink hair asked.

"Well, we were just wondering..." Rin started off.

"...is you possibly..." Itsuki continued.

"...have a granddaughter?" Kei finished.

"I do as a matter of fact. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Daichi replied. "She has bright pink hair, vivid green eyes, a happy child. impossible to miss. Why do you ask?"

"I-I'm right here Ojii-san." Sakura said feeling slightly nervous peeking out from behind the door.

Her eyes were cast downwards avoiding her grandpa's hard stare. He rushed out of his seat scattering some paperwork and rushed over to her.

"Look up child. Let your old man see how much you've grown." he said.

Sakura's bright jade eyes met Daichi's wise dark green eyes. She had grown to be a fine young lady Daichi thought.

"Are you here on a mission?" Daichi asked.

"Can't be on a mission if you don't have a village to return to." Sakura murmured.

Daichi gave her a confused stare. Sakura pointed to her neck where her scratched Konoha headband hung.

"We have things to catch up on." Daichi said. "Sit down. All of you."

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER...

"So you were basically almost killed by a rabid fangirl, Rin, Itsuki and Kei found you, healed and took care of you, you got kidnapped by the Akatsuki, became their medic, healed this Deidara person and came back here?" Daichi summarized.

Sakura nodded. Of course she left out the part where she kissed Itachi on the cheek and that she drank underage.

"And now you want to join my village." Daichi finished.

Sakura nodded again. There was a tense silence and Sakura was afraid that her grandpa wouldn't let her join his village.

"Ok." he said.

Sakura's head shot up.

"Ok?" she echoed.

"I, Daichi Haruno Otokage of Otogakure, allow my granddaughter Sakura Haruno to become a ninja of Otogakure." Daichi said.

A large smile threatened to consume Sakura's face.

"Kei will test your abilities." Daichi said. "Let's go outside."

Sakura followed Kei, Itsuki, Rin and Daichi outside to a large training field behind to Otokage builing.

_This is a nice training ground._ Sakura thought.

_**'Too bad we'll have to ruin it.'**_Inner smirked.

Sakura smirked and pulled on her old worn leather gloves. She joined Kei on the training field.

"Ready, Set, FIGHT!" Rin shouted.

"Come on Princess, I'll let you have the first hit." Kei teased.

"Gladly." Sakura smirked running towards him.

_Predictable._ everyone thought.

Kei crouched down into a defensive position. Just as Kei was sure that Sakura was going to launch a punch at his arms, she aimed downwards.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled shattering the ground to a million spiky rocks. Sakura's smirk widened at the shocked faces of everyone. Kei quickly jumped back narrowly avoiding a kick from Sakura which knocked down a large tree.

"It would suck to get hit with that." Itsuki murmured.

Sakura chased after Kei trying to punch him leaving more craters in the ground. She formed quick hand signs.

"Water Style: Suiryuuden no Jutsu!"

A large water dragon erupted from the ground harshly crashing into Kei. Sakura approached the tree that Kei had gotten slammed in. But she saw nothing but splinters. She only had a second to react before Kei attacked her above with a katana. Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked the sharp object from cutting her into little neat pieces. She smirked. Now this was one of the best fights she had been in.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER...

Sakura panted heavily as she held a dagger above Kei's neck.

"Give up?" Sakura asked.

Kei gulped and nodded carefully so he wouldn't get cut by Sakura's dagger. She got off him and unsealed his main chakra pathways. She was so glad that she had Neji and Hinata taught her that. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Rin began applauding happily.

"You're so strong! You beat Kei!" she exclaimed.

"Kei is and ANBU member...and you beat him." Itsuki said. "Aren't you a jounin though?"

"Yeah, when I was still in Konoha, I was going to apply for ANBU before the whole Karin thing happened. I had some of my better friends help me since Tsunade-shi-, Tsunade-sama didn't." Sakura replied.

"You were trained by the slug princess!?" Kei exclaimed. "You're punches could have killed me!"

Everyone laughed.

"Sakura, I will give you your ranking tomorrow. Come to my office at noon." Daichi said.

"Hai Ojii-san." Sakura said.

"Until you can find an apartment you can live in, I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind sharing a room."

"YAY! Sakura-chan is going to stay with me!" Rin cheered. "Let's go! We can talk more about girl stuff at my place!"

Rin dragged Sakura to her place. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. A nice cozy coffee brown walled house. Everything was simple and plain until Rin's room. Sakura's jaw almost dropped. Rin had a queen sized bed with hot pink bed sheets and a whole bunch or clothing lying on top. Her walls were stripped purple and yellow. Sakura couldn't even tell what color the dresser was because of all the nail polish and makeup covering it. An electric blue carpet lay in the middle of the room. Sakura was absolutely speechless.

"Like it?" Rin asked.

"This place is CRAZY!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My bed is large enough for the both of us. You go take a shower first!" Rin said.

"Wait! What about PJ's?" Sakura asked.

Rin opened her closet making a small pile of clothing tumble out. She entered the closet and dug around a little. She handed Sakura a loose tank top and basketball shorts.

"Thanks." Sakura said closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER...

Sakura sat on Rin's bed with a towel around her neck. Rin just enter the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura grabbed her bag and began unpacking her medical supply and some clothing. It didn't take long. She quickly felt her bag to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything in her dirty bag. Her hand brushed a small bump in her bag. Feeling curious, she opened the small pouch. Her hand closed around a small metal object. As soon as she pulled it out a small projection shot out.

* * *

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE...

"Looks like Kitten has found the ring." Kisame grinned.

"Eh?" Sakura said. "You guys slipped your ring into my bag?!"

"Yep!" Kisame replied.

"That way we can contact you whenever." Konan added.

"As long as you're wearing the ring, yeah." Deidara asked.

"So...since I have the ring..." Sakura started.

"You're an official Akatsuki member." Sasori finished.

"Leader-sama will give you your cloak and hat when you come here next time." Kisame said.

"Or Deidara will do it when he comes to Otogakure to get his arms checked." Konan said.

"Oh yeah! How are your arms?" Sakura asked Deidara.

"They don't hurt anymore, yeah!" Deidara said. "They feel fine, un."

"Good, remember, no strenuous activities for a month."

"What are you, his fucking mother?" Hidan snickered.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Hidan.

"Sounds like your friend is done showering, so we'll talk to you later kitten." Kisame said.

"Ok. Goodnight guys." Sakura said.

"By the way, next time you're going to kiss Itachi goodbye, do it on the lips." Kisame snickered.

The last thing he heard from Sakura was a stream of very colorful vocabulary.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. **

**Please vote on my poll whether or not you want my Bleach fanfic to be rated M or not.**

**Thanks again for reading. **

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	10. Chapter 10

NORMAL P.O.V.

"YOU STUPID FISH STICK, UN!" Deidara yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST THE MAP!"

"Shut up!" Kisame shouted. "Calm your tits, no biggie."

Itachi felt another headache coming on. It was only supposed to take a day and a half to get to Otogakure, but with Deidara and Kisame constantly complaining and fighting, it took forever. This was already the fourth argument they've gotten into.

"Kisame, Deidara, you're voices are giving me a headache." Itachi stated. "Please be quiet."

Kisame and Deidara gulped. Whenever Itachi used his irritated voice, shit was about to go down.

"Kisame, we have escorted Sakura-san to Otogakure one week ago." Itachi said.

"Well... About that... I forgot how to get there." Kisame said sheepishly.

Itachi resisted the urge to facepalm. How did he even get assigned this mission?

"Well, we should go." Kisame said changing the subject. "Kitten still needs to check out barbie's arms."

"Shut up tuna can, un."

* * *

OTOGAKURE

Sakura let out a small sneeze as she walked to Daichi's office.

"Looks like someone is talking about you." Rin said.

Sakura hummed in acknowledgment. She felt nervous. Today was the day her grandfather decided what rank she would be and what team she was placed in. What if she wasn't good enough for chuunin? That would be embarrassing. A sixteen year old girl trained by one of the Legendary Sannin as a genin? Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She wasn't this nervous since the chuunin exams. She picked imaginary lint off her maroon red shirt and followed Rin to Daichi's office. She knocked on the door. A muffled 'come in' was heard. Sakura and Rin entered the office and bowed down respectfully.

"Sakura Haruno." Daichi said.

Sakura lifted her head in acknowledgement.

"Yes Otokage-sama?" she said.

"Yesterday you demonstrated great skill while sparring with Kei. And I expected no less from Tsunade's ex-apprentice." Daichi said.

"Thank you very much Otokage-sama." Sakura said.

"You even defeated Kei. One of Otogakure's best. Even if he was not going all out. You demonstrated high intelligence, great chakra control and excellent medical skills." Daichi continued.

Sakura felt her heart swell with pride. Her grandfather had praised her plenty of times when she was younger but never so proudly.

_**'I told you training with Neji and Hinata would help in the future. And I also told you playing Shogi with Shika was also a good**_** idea.'** Inner said.

_Inner? _Sakura thought. _I thought you were dead._

_**'Ouch. That hurts Saku.'**_Inner said with false hurt. _**'I would never die unless you do. Plus you need someone to be your**_** brains.'**

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at Inner's smugness.

"Sakura Haruno, do you accept the roll of being a ninja of Otogakure and follow all the laws?" Daichi asked.

"Yes Otokage-sama." Sakura said some excitement evident in her voice.

"Then I, Daichi Haruno Otokage of Otogakure, present Sakura Haruno with the Otogakure headband as well as being the medic of Team 1."

Sakura squealed with happiness and engulfed her grandfather in a bear hug. Kei and Itsuki got up from behind the desk and shot confetti into the air.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan!" Rin exclaimed hugging Sakura as soon as she let go of her grandpa.

"Come on! Let's go celebrate! I know this great bar a couple blocks from here." Kei said. "You coming Ojii-san?"

"I have to finish the paperwork." Daichi grumbled.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." Rin said.

Sakura smiled at her grandpa and waved before letting her new team lead her into town.

* * *

"Wow. Kitten wasn't kidding when she said that no one minded criminals here." Kisame said.

"This place is bigger too, un." Deidara said. "It's going to be impossible to find Sakura now, yeah."

"Well, we tried!"Kisame said. "Let's get some sake!"

"I'm with you on that one, un." Deidara said.

"Kisame, Deidara." Itachi warned. "Do not forget why we're here."

"Loosen up a bit, Itachi." Kisame said.

"Just a little drink won't hurt." Deidara added.

Itachi just glared at his partners. By 'little drink' it always meant spending hours at the bar, wasting all their money and then going back to the base and have Kakuzu try and rip out your guts till morning. Just as Itachi opened his mouth the say 'no', his partners were already heading to the bar.

"Hurry up Ms. Uchiha!" Kisame shouted.

Itachi growled under his throat and followed his partners.

* * *

"Whhhooooaaa...!" Kei breathed. "You really can hold your alcohol."

"It helps that youe ex-mentor was a huge drinker and gambler." Sakura said. "Luckily for me, I didn't inherit her gambling addiction."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, where's Rin?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know." Itsuki said.

He sat up in his seat and quickly scanned the room.

"She's across the bar flirting with some guys." Itsuki said. "And she's drunk. Making a total fool of herself."

"I'll go get her." Sakura said.

She slid off her chair and began to make her way across the bar. The sake bottle she was drinking from still in her hand.

_Oh man... Who knew Rin was a light weight. _Sakura thought. _Just like Hinata..._

Her heart felt heavy all of a sudden. She just left Hinata, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru. And they all thought she was dead. What kind of friend was she.

_No! Bad thoughts! Stop it Saku!_ Sakura thought. _I already started a new life here. Found my grandfather, joined the Akatsuki and in the best ANBU squad there is. Yeah.. Happy thoughts._

Her thoughts were halted when she heard a drunken female giggle. Rin's cheeks were flushed red and she was advancing on some unfortunate- or very fortunate- man.

"Rin!" Sakura called out. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey *hic* Saku! Come join *hic* me!" Rin exclaimed drunkly

"Alright, that's enough alcohol for you. Come one." Sakura said slowly pulling Rin away.

Rin just made a noise of protest.

"I'm very sorry about my friend..." Sakura said trailing off. "Itachi!"

"Hn. Control your friend next time." Itachi grunted.

"I-I'm so sorry." Sakura stuttered. "Wait, why are you here? Miss me already?"

Itachi chose to ignore the last question.

"Leader-sama sent Kisame, Deidara and I to see you. Deidara needs a check up." Itachi replied.

"Oh... Already?" Sakura said.

Itachi nodded.

"Come with me." he said.

"Ok. One sec. I need to let my team know." Sakura said quickly scampering off.

Itachi watched her bump into her teammates and explain the situation. Her drunken friend who she had called 'Rin' unintelligibly said something. Sakura's face turned red. She quickly glanced at Itachi and turned even redder. She quickly averted her eyes and gave Rin to a blonde man. She waved goodbye and hurried back to Itachi. He raised an eyebrow at her flushed cheeks. Sakura shurgged it off and said,

"Let's go."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar and spelling. I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I was just having a little writer's block. I'm not that satisfied with this chapter and I know the story seems boring so far but next chapter, I promise that there will be more action and less boring stuff. **

**And! My story 'Brokenhearted' was nominated for best FT story of 2012, so ummmm if you wanna vote for it... uhhh that go to OoComputerFreakoO.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Here's the link to her profile:**

** u/3200324/OoComputerFreakoO**

**I don't know how you vote cause I'm still new to this aaaaannnnddd I just write for fun... soooo uhhh yeah. Please vote for me, and thanks again for reading/reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sakura jogged to keep up with Itachi's long strides.

"Slow down! What's the rush?" Sakura asked.

As she expected, Itachi didn't respond.

"You know that no one will care if criminals are here. No one will tell." Sakura continued.

Itachi still didn't say anything.

"Will you at least say or grunt your famous on syllable word so I know that you're listening to what I say?" Sakura asked.

"You are annoying." he said.

Sakura stopped walking for a second. Did he just call her annoying?! How dare he! Just like his brother. Sakura crossed her arms under her armpits resisting the urge to punch him. Punching him would be bad.

**_'Very bad! We don't want to ruin that perfect_**_**face.'**_ Inner drooled.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner's comment. Sakura followed Itachi into a bar where she saw Kisame and Deidara arguing about something.

"Hey Sharky, Barbie!" Sakura called out.

They stopped arguing and waved Sakura and Itachi over.

"Good to see you're still alive, un." Deidara said.

"Thanks." Sakura replied. "How are you guys?"

"Good. Doing the usual maiming, killing arguing." Kisame said jokingly. "What about you?"

"Same old, same old. Got put on the top ANBU team, went out to drink and found out my ojii-san is Otokage." Sakura replied.

Kisame and Deidara choked on their spit.

"You're the granddaughter of the Otokage?!" they shouted.

"Yep! Better behave yourselves!"

"So, where's my cloak?"

Kisame pulled Sakura's cloak from his and handed it to her. It was still a bit warm from being so close to Kisame's body.

"Itachi says that we also have a mission. What's the mission?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"It's actually more of a test. We're just watching you while you infiltrate Konoha and do whatever you want for a day." Kisame explained. "Leader-sama also wants you to check up on Deidara's arm."

Deidara took off his cloak and held his arm out for examination.

"The mission will be tomorrow at sunrise, un. It'll take about a day for us to get to Konoha with minimal breaks, then at noon the day after tomorrow to sundown you will be in Konoha, yeah." Deidara finished.

Sakura hummed in acknowledgment and checked the nerves in his arm. The faint buzzing of her medical chakra was audible as Deidara waited patiently for her to finish.

"Just take it easy for the next two weeks and your arm will be as good as new." Sakura said.

"Thanks, un." Deidara said pulling on his cloak again.

"You're welcome, Barbie." Sakura smiled.

"DON'T CALL ME BARBIE, YEAH!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and slowly got dressed. She pulled out a small backpack and packed civilian clothing, money and some snacks. She locked her door and inhaled the cold autumn air. She jumped from roof top to roof top until she reached her grandpa's window.

"Are you there Ojii-san?" she asked.

"Do you need anything Sakura?" Daichi asked from his desk.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I'm off on a mission and I should be back within three days." she replied.

"Mission? I didn't assign any though."

"I know. It's from the Akatsuki. Leader-sama is testing my loyalty to him."

"Akatsuki? You never mentioned anything about being a part of them."

"I know. I kind of officially became a part of them yesterday. I have the cloak and ring."

Daichi was silent.

"Just be careful Sakura. And come back soon." Daichi sighed.

"Of course Ojii-san." Sakura said. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Sakura met Itachi, Kisame and Deidara at the Northen Gates.

"Let's go." she said.

Four blobs of black disappeared into the forest.

_Mission #1: finish the mission given by Leader-sama. __Mission #2: Have a conversation with Itachi. _Sakura thought.

"I feel bad for Konan." Sakura said.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"She has to put up with a religious immortal who loves infliction pain on himself, a stitched up man who is obsessed with money, a creepy puppet boy that I killed before, a cannibal, a pierced control freak, a childish man who is obsessed with sugar, a shark man and barbie who are constantly arguing and an unsociable Uchiha." Sakura said. "How is she not crazy?"

"She kills Hidan a couple times a day and locks herself in her room wishing there was another female in the Akatsuki." Kisame chuckled.

"That was an accurate description of the Akatsuki, yeah. Except when you called me Barbie again." Deidara said.

"I am not unsociable." Itachi said.

"Pretty unsociable to me. You don't even like anything." Sakura said.

"I like dango." he said.

Sakura slipped from her branch and landed on her butt on another branch.

"Dango?" Sakura questioned. "As in that really sweet treat everyone eats with tea or a festival?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Kisame answered. "Never stand in between this Uchiha and his dango."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said with a smile. "Let's go."

NIGHT TIME...

_What I learned about the Akatsuki so far: Kisame loves Finding Nemo, Deidara loves talking about his art and eating, Hidan is a crazy sadistic bastard, Kakuzu loves his money and will take your heart if you take a penny from him, Pein is a control freak who most likely has a soft spot for Konan, Konan is girly girl on the inside, Tobi loves candy, Zetsu has a secret garden and is a cannibal, and Itachi loves dango. _Sakura thought.

"I'll take first watch." Sakura volunteered.

"We were about to flip a coin but ok." Kisame shrugged.

Sakura just smiled.

"Just go to sleep." Sakura said.

Deidara and Kisame didn't need to be told twice.

"You should get some sleep too." Sakura said to Itachi.

"Hn." he replied not showing any sign of going to sleep.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think." Sakura said.

"Aa."

Sakura jumped over to the tree Itachi was sitting against and ploped down beside him. She grabbed his head and harshly put it down on her lap. He instantly stiffened up.

"Relax." Sakura coaxed. "Get some sleep."

The tension in Itachi's body left him as he felt Sakura run her fingers through his hair. He deactivated his Sharingan and slowly closed his eyes as he let Sakura's humming lull him to sleep. And for the first time in years, Itachi didn't have any nightmares about his clan's massacre.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Thank you to all those who voted for my story 'Brokenhearted', please keep voting. Thank you!**

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	12. Chapter 12

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Should we wake them up?" Kisame asked.

Deidara didn't reply. Both unusually quiet Akatsuki members stared at the sight in front of them. Itachi clung tightly to Sakura around her waist burring his head into her stomach, while Sakura had her fingers loosely tangled in Itachi's loose silky black hair.

"Wasn't Pinky supposed to keep watch, un?" Deidara asked.

Kisame nodded mutely. After all the years of working with Itachi, Kisame had never seen Itachi lower his guard for anything. Not even to sleep.

"So, should we wake them, yeah?" Deidara asked,

"No." Kisame replied with a shake of his head. "We got a couple hours to spare."

"You're getting soft, un." Deidara said.

"Shut up Barbie."

"What'd you call me, Tuna Can?" Deidara growled.

While Deidara and Kisame launched into one of their infamous verbal fights, Itachi's black pearl eyes softly fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was the smell. The faint smell of sakura flowers and strawberries. Next, was the delicate fingers threaded into his hair. A comforting motherly touch.

_Okaa-san... _Itachi thought softly closing his eyes again and burying his head closer to who he thought was his mother.

"Gender challenged woman!"

"Over grown fish!"

The voices of his teammates made his eyes open again this time realizing that he was not a child, and that his mom was no longer a part of the world he was in. His eyes slowly came into focus. Or, as focused as possible. A thin breathing red lump shifted slightly confirming Itachi's worst nightmare. He had fallen asleep and dreamed of the night he massacred his clan. The nightmares reminded Itachi of his sin. Itachi quietly distangled himself from Sakura and picked up his dark read hair tie from the ground and tied his hair up in his signature ponytail.

"Kisame, Deidara, get ready. We are leaving in 10 minutes." Itachi said.

Kisame and Deidara stopped yelling at each other and stared at Itachi.

"What were you doing sleeping with the kunoichi?" Kisame asked slyly.

"Hn."

"Wakey, wakey Pinky, un." Deidara said shaking Sakura softly.

The pink haired kunoichi just groaned and softly slapped his hand away.

"Five more hours..."

"Do you want to be left behind and never become a member of the Akatsuki, yeah?"

Sakura bolted up looking disoriented.

"I'm up, I'm up." she said groggily.

"Pack your things Sakura-san. We will be leaving in five minutes." Itachi said.

* * *

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

"See you soon Kitten." Kisame said.

Sakura nodded.

"As soon as I finsh this mission, you better treat me to sushi." Sakura said.

"Fish are friends, not food." Kisame said.

Sakura laughed a little.

"Got your things and fake I.D., un?" Deidara asked.

"Yep. Later blondie! Bye Itachi!" Sakura said quickly performing a henge jutsu.

"Not going to kiss him goodbye again?" Kisame teased.

Sakura turned red and flipped him off quickly running towards Konoha's gates. Sakura's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she approached the gates. She straightened her clothing and brown hair. She looked into a puddle making sure her eyes were brown as well. Dark brown hair that went a little past the shoulders and brown eyes were most genetic. A perfect henge choice. Sakura took a deep breath and approached the gates. Thank Kami that Izumo and Kotetsu weren't guarding.

"Halt! State your name, status and business and show us your I.D." one of the guards demanded.

"Last name, Sasaki, given name, Sakura, civilian from Kusagakure, visiting the village." Sakura said as she pulled her false I.D. out of her bag.

The guard looked at her I.D. for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a couple minutes, before letting her in.

"Enjoy your stay Sasaki-san." he said.

Inner Sakura cheered while outer Sakura bowed quickly and forced herself to walk at a normal civilian pace into the place she once called home. Once she was in, Sakura made sure that she blended in nicely into the crowd. Letting herself be swept away for a moment, Sakura waited till she was close to a dark alley. She slipped into the dark road and set her bag down. She formed a quick handseal and let another henge take over her body. In her place was a small girl with a dark red civilian yukata with black hair that brushed her shoulder and the same brown eyes as usual. She slipped out of the alley and sat down in the middle of the street. She smirked before letting out an ear piercing cry.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga had been in many different situations, fighting almost to death with her cousin, the hostile glares from the elders of her clan, being deemed unworthy by her father and most recently, the death of her best friend, Sakura. But, nothing prepared her for this. Her father sat on her right while Neji sat on her left. Tsunade sat across from the Hyuugas waiting for someone the break the silence, which Hinata was not about to do since she had a five year old child sitting on her lap.

"A-Ano..." Hinata began. "W-why h-h-have you br-brought a c-child here?"

"ANBU claim that she wanted to see you, and that little brat wouldn't stop screaming until I personally escorted her here to you." Tsunade said feeling a headache coming on.

"This is not you child, is it Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"Father!" Hinata exclaimed appalled at the very thought.

"Father is just making sure Hinata-sama." Neji said.

Hinata's turned red as she murmured a quick apology. Tsunade sighed and got up to leave.

"Wait. What about the child?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. She won't answer any questions so I was hoping you could look after her for the day and get some words out of her mouth." Tsunade said. "I need some more sake."

Before any of the Hyuuga's could stop their Hokage, she shut the door and left the manor. All pale lavender pupil-less eyes turned to the little girl. The little girl beemed and threw her small arms around Hinata's neck.

"I MISSED YOU HINATA-CHAN!" she cried.

Hinata let out a small 'eep' and fell backwards.

"A-Ano... D-do I k-kn-know y-you?" she asked.

The girl turned her head up and made quick handseals for a genjutsu. Hiashi and Neji immediately shot up.

"Pull those sticks out of your asses and sit down." she said.

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly. The girl sounded like Sakura.

"I just made sure, no one would interrupt us or recognize me." she said.

Sakura dispelled her henge and let her body change back to normal. The Hyuuga's eyes widened as Sakura lifted her pink head and made a peace sign with a large grin.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	13. Chapter 13

NORMAL P.O.V.

Hinata held little Sakura's hand as the small girl wore a huge grin on her face. Just a couple minutes ago, Sakura had explained everything. How she almost died, her grandfather, Akatsuki and her mission. Neji and Hiashi did not seem as surprised as Hinata was when Sakura had told them Karin was the one who almost killed her. They were on their way to Shikamaru's apartment, and then to Sai's. Hinata knocked softly on Shikamaru's door. The two females heard a sigh and some shuffling. They heard a click, and the door opened revealing a tired looking Shikamaru.

"A-Ano, s-sorry f-for sh-showing up u-un-unannounced." Hinata stuttered.

"It's fine. Don't apologize. Come in." Shikamaru said.

Hinata gently tugged Sakura in with her seeing that the pink-haired kunoichi was staring into space making an amused face. The lazy genius led the two girls into his living room where Sai sat, with his usual fake smile, at a shogi board.

"What do you need, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata looked down at Sakura and gently tugged her forward. Sakura stepped forward and dropped her henge. Maybe being almost killed was worth the looks on Shikamaru and Sai's face.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sai walked behind Hinata, who was holding Sakura while she skipped like a little girl.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata let out a small squeak when Naruto's orange jumpsuit body came flying at her.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" the hyper-active boy exclaimed.

_Jerk. _Sakura thought. _Doesn't seem like he's that upset about my 'death'._

"Who's the little girl?" Naruto asked.

"Th-this i-is S-S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

Naruto started sweating.

"S-Sakura?" he said. "She's alive? Why is she so small?"

_No suffix?_

"Wrong Sakura, Dobe."

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled.

"Sakura is obviously dead. Her gravestone says it." Sasuke said.

"B-But her name is Sakura!"

_What an idiot. _Everyone thought.

"There is more than one person that can be called 'Sakura'." Sasuke said.

Sakura's tiny fists clenched. How dare they belittle her death so easily?! Sakura walked up to Sasuke and kicked him in the shins as hard as a small girl could. He cursed loudly, and Sakura swore she heard Kisame laugh through her Akatsuki ring.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped.

"You-you-you stupid buttface!" mini Sakura yelled at Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura will always be much better than you!"

Being a small child was fun. Impersonating someone else and declaring that you were better than _the _Sasuke Uchiha was the best. Especially since he couldn't do anything about it.

"You bit-"

"Language Uchiha."

"N-Neji nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke 'tched' and stood up straight.

"Whatever." he said leaving.

"Oi! Wait teme!" Naruto said chasing after the Uchiha.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"They're idiots." Sakura declared.

Everybody couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

Sakura hugged her friends one last time and waved goodbye to them. Dropping her henge, the pink haired kunoichi jumped into the forest to meet Itachi and Kisame.

"Nice work, Kitten." Kisame grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"Thanks, Sharky." Sakura said.

"Let us leave the Fire border." Itachi said barely acknowledging the kunoichi.

"He could have at least said something to me." Sakura pouted.

"Don't worry about it. He probably doesn't feel as secure here." Kisame said. "Let's go before he leaves us behind."

Two and a half days later, the trio reached the Akastuki base.

"The mission was successful Leader-sama." Itachi said.

"Good." Pein said. "Show our newest member to her room and have Konan escort her back to Otogakure."

"Yes Leader-sama."

* * *

Sakura decided that her room, to put it very bluntly, was very plain. White walls, white sheets and close to no furniture. There was only a closet and night stand. At least the hardwood floor was in style.

"This is your room." Itachi said. "Konan's room is down the hall and the bathroom is across your room."

"Thank you Itachi-san." Sakura said.

"Hn. I apologize if your room is not to your satisfaction."

"No, no!" Sakura protested. "It's fine! I can just go to Otogakure and get some things so make the room more suitable. You don't need to apologize."

"Aa. Leader-sama has assigned me to make sure you are comfortable. I am two room down right of yours."

_So that's why he was so nice. _Sakura thought.

"Yeah...Thanks. I'll leave tomorrow." Sakura said. "Let's go downstairs to greet everyone else."

"Did you pass Sakura, un?" Deidara asked from the tv room.

"Yep! Looks like you guys are stuck with me!" Sakura grinned. "What's for dinner?"

"Fucking take-out." Hidan replied."You made it just in fucking time. It's my fucking turn to choose movies."

Sakura made herself comfortable since everyone else looked fine. No one looked too repulsed or frightened.

_I'll be fine. Everyone looks fine._ Sakura thought. _What's the worst movie that Hidan could have chosen?_

Sakura was in for a night.

* * *

Sakura sat wide eyed on the couch. Her entire body was as stiff as a tree, and her nails were making holes in the poor pillow she had grabbed. She didn't even know you could torture a person that much until they died!

"You ok, bitch?" Hidan asked.

"F-F-Fine!" Sakura squeaked. "J-J-Ju-Just p-peachy."

She was stuttering worse than Hinata.

"Are you sure Cherry-chan?" Tobi asked. "Cherry-chan doesn't look to good. Maybe the pretty lady needs candy?"

_How can Tobi's poor childish mind survive Hidan's movie selections?!_

"Let go of the pillow, yeah." Deidara said.

"I-I c-ca-can't." Sakura squeaked again. "H-How c-can you st-stand th-those m-m-movies?"

"We've been here way longer than you have, Kitten." Kisame said. "Those were Hidan's easy movies. We made sure her didn't choose anything too scary."

Sakura found the strength to scoff.

"Come on, Kitten." Kisame said. "Up you go."

Kisame lifted up the small trembling kunoichi's body from the couch. Sakura's knees trembled so badly the Akatsuki was afraid that she would fall over that any moment. Her finger nails dug deeper into the pillow.

"Get some rest Sakura-san." Itachi advised.

Sakura nodded meekly and started heading up the stairs with jerky movements. Half way up the stairs, she stopped.

"Will someone please come to the washroom with me?" she asked.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry to say this but... I've given up on this story. I just don't feel the rush of writing this anymore. To me, it's kind of like homework trying to write this. If any of you still want to continue this story or want to keep reading this, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If any of you guys are interested, please PM me with "Otokage Adoption" in the subject bar.**

**Once again, I am so sorry for discontinuing this story : (**

**But, I am working on three other stories. They belong to the series: Bleach, Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**~XxDarkAngel1127xX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**I have found someone to adopt this story and I am very grateful.**

**I will not be deleting this story from my profile so if you would still like to read it, it will be on my profile. Thank you to all my readers.**

**Here is the link to the profile of the new owner of this fanfiction story:**

** u/1729907/bad-girl-61**


End file.
